Call of Duty: Crisis of 2016
Call of Duty: Crisis of 2016 (Or known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Crisis of 2016, COD10) is the tenth installment in the Call of Duty Modern Warfare series, and the fourth game to be developed by Infinity Ward. It is a direct sequel of Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Campaign Plot It's been several hours since Shepherd's death. Now, Soap and Price are the most wanted criminal in the whole world. They go to hiding in a Loyalist Compound in Bangkok, Thailand. Meanwhile, New York is under siege and the city is in dire states, while multiple Russian Naval Forces are closing to New York harbor. Overlord recalls Hunter 2-1 to support the fight in New York, specially in Manhattan, and given a special mission; Intercept a Russian Battleship and hijack it to destroy the invading Russian Naval forces. Barely survived, Hunter 2-1 reached the battleship and use it to fight the Russian Naval forces with the help of a Predator Drone UAV. This victory forcing the Russian to retreat to their last stronghold in the Pentagon. In Bangkok, the Loyalists detect that a lot of Russian forces are heading towards the compound. Price then told Nikolai to prepare his best man in the compound. He also finds out that they are attacking the compound under Makarov's order. Price, Nikolai and Sgt. Calvin Sanderson, the new member of Task Force 141 are forced to move the wounded Soap to the evacuation helicopter. After fighting off Ultranationalist in the streets, they eventually reach the Black Hawk. But before Calvin boards the helicopter, multiple Ultranationalist with the RPG shoot the Black Hawk, forcing them to fly away, leaving Calvin behind. Nikolai then told Calvin to head to an emergency Little Bird. He head to the little bird, and catch up with Nikolai, but he need to secure the way to the Bangkok's outskirts. He successfully clear the way, and the 141 leave Bangkok. Meanwhile, the Rangers are now assaulting the Pentagon, the last Russian stronghold in the eastern seabord of the United States. With heavy casualties and the Russian is nearly winning, the US Air Force decided to carpet bomb the entire city to prevent the Pentagon to be a strong Russian stronghold. Overlord then inform Hunter 2-1 that a Ranger has set off green flare on the top of the Pentagon, and inform them that all the Rangers in the city are heading towards the Pentagon. After fighting off Russian Heavy armed forces, Hunter 2-1 reach the Pentagon just in time before the bomb took their life. 2 days after the invasion, Soap is recovered fully from his wounds, and ready to take down the Shadow Company once and for all. Price, Soap and Calvin goes to Rio de Janeiro, to inflitrate a secret Shadow Company base in the city. Inside the base, they eventually meet with Shepherd's right hand man, Ralph Bloom. They interrogate him for a while, and later Price shot Ralph in his head, right after Ralph cursing them. They are compromised, and inform Nikolai to get them in the LZ. Barely survived, the 141 successfully escape from Rio after a hot pursuit in the street of Rio de Janeiro. The United Kingdom, saw that the Russian is attacking their ally, declared war on Russia. But this is just a part of Makarov's plan. As expected, Russian Forces have tons of army across the English channel. Without warning, the Russian attack Brighton Beach to set the city into a Russian Naval base. The British Army quickly react, and fight off the Russian forces in the Brighton Beach. But because of the large number of the Russian Invasion, the British army are overwhelmed, and finally defeated, and the Russian fully control Brighton Beach. A squad of British Army led by Captain Daniel Leonard, are the only surviving army of the initial attack. The Russian lock down the city and begins to prepare a large ground forces to attack London. The squad fight their way to the city outskirts, and escape the city. The Command decided to level the city before the Russian could use it as their Base of Operation. The squad watch the destruction of the city with their own eyes, and later they are informed that the Russian have attacked London, and the squad is needed there Meanwhile, the US finally have enough power to begin the counter attack on Russia, starting in the Russian Naval Base, Vladivostok. Hunter 2-1 is called by Overlord, that the invasion forces in the Vladivostok needs them. Hunter 2-1 gladly accept, and aid the US Invasion forces on Vladivostok. They later informed that the Russian are setting Radio Jammers in the city. The communication becomes dark and the Americans are pushed back in the city. Hunter 2-1 decides to destroy the Radio Jammers in the city. After the Radio Jammer's down, Overlord informs Hunter 2-1 that the Russian in Vladivostok are retreating from the city, resulting a great victory to the US Army. London is under siege, and the evacuation point in the city is under heavy attack. Captain Daniel with his squad arrives at London and the Command tells them to secure the evacuation zone until all the civilians have been evacuated. The squad moves to the evacuation zone, and secure the area until the lasts of the civilians have been evacuated. Then, the Command informs them that the American are on their way to aid the British Army in the city. But the Russian have another plan, they decided to Carpet Bomb the city, resulting hundred of deaths on both sides. Daniel's team survive the assault after they take shelter on The Tube. The Command then informs them that the city is all but lost, only fifty soldiers survived the assault, while the others are killed. Daniel then informs the Command that they will rally the remaining the British troops and defend the lasts of the city until the American forces arrives. After they rally the British troops, the American forces arrive, and together, they destroy most of the Russian Heavy forces, resulting the Russian to retreat from the British soil and a great victory to the British people. Meanwhile in Japan, the 141 finds the Inner Circles second in command, Mikhail Breznev, which is also Makarov's right hand man. Price, Soap and Calvin chase Breznev in the streets of Tokyo, and after hot pursuit throughout the city, Mikhail arrives at his stronghold, and the team are forced to fight their way to Mikhail. They eventually capture Mikhail, and he tells them that Makarov has a safehouse in Mount Fuuji. Price decided to release him, not until an unknown sniper shot Mikhail on his head. The 141 quickly escape Makarov's men, and head directly to Mount Fuuji. With the help of the Loyalists, the 141 attack the safehouse in Mount Fuuji, and successfully retrieve intels about Makarov's whereabouts. They download the Intel on a DSM, and escape from the safehouse. But because of the pursuing Makarov's men, Soap, Price and Calvin decide to seperate ways, and will meet on Yokohama harbor. On Moscow's outskirts, Overlord finds that a large Russian base is preparing an attack on Vladivostok. The base becomes the Rangers top priority target, and Overlord command all nearby forces to launch attack on this base. Again, Hunter 2-1 participate in this attack, leading other Rangers towards the base. They take over the base, but Overlord informs that a large group of Russian are heading towards the base. Overlord also sends a UAV to support the Rangers in defending the base. After a heavy fight, the Rangers proceed to Moscow to end the war once and for all. Meanwhile, Calvin, along with a group of Loyalist arrive at Yokohama, still in pursuit. The local police creates barricades in the streets and shoot their car. Calvin and the rest of the Loyalist jump out right before the car explodes and hit the barricades. They proceed to the LZ where Nikolai is waiting, while fighting off the Local Police and Makarov's men. They arrive at the LZ and boards Nikolai Pave Low. At the same time, Price and Soap just enters the city limit with a motorcycle and still in pursuit. They evade the police barricades and the attacking Makarov's men, and jump to Nikolai's Pave Low before the Pave Low runs out of gas. The Rangers at Russia are now pushing deeper into Moscow. Hunter 2-1 along with a Russian Loyalist Kamarov, fight their way to Zakhaev's statue and destroys it. They also clear the way to the Kremlin, resulting the Russian forces morale to fall. After the path is clear, the nearby Rangers attack and storm the Kremlin to find the president. Hunter 2-1 storm the Kremlin, checking floor by floor, room by room and finally capture the president, thus ending World War 3 Soap, Price, Calvin and Nikolai track down Makarov in Beijing, and decided to end his life once and for all. They go to a crowded area in Beijing, and sees Makarov between the crowd. Somehow, Makarov notice them in the building across him, and send a Hind to fire at the building. The team jumps out at the last second, resulting them to goes into shellshock. In a desperate attempt, Calvin takes his ACR and shoot the incoming Ultranationalist. Price and Soap recovers, and head to an abandoned car. They pursue Makarov in the streets of Beijing, and later Calvin successfully shot a bullet on Makarov's car. Soap ram his car, and smash it to the wall behind it. Calvin got out from the car and shoot Makarov with his ACR. But Makarov takes cover behind a wall, and shoot Calvin in his head, instantly killing him. Soap, now awakes, jump out from the car and ready to stab Makarov, but he grab Soap's hand, and break his arm. Price, now in anger, grab Makarov's head and smash it to the wall 5 times. Then he punch Makarov face, and turn his face towards the wall, and smash his face to the wall 2 times. Thought it was over, Price release Makarov, and turns around to see Soap. But Makarov awakes again and grab his leg. Suddenly, Soap shoot Price's M1911 directly to Makarov's head, killing him, and ending the game. Missions Act 1 *Shark and the Lure - Destroy the Russian Naval Forces in New York harbor *The Great Escape - Protect Soap and escape the attacking Russians in Bangkok, Thailand *Bloodbath - Eliminate the Russians heavy ground forces in the Pentagon *Lost in Nightmare - Inflitrate a Shadow Company secret base in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Break Through - Escape the Shadow Company *Red Alert - Defend Brighton Beach from the incoming Russian Forces Act 2 *Where it Hurts - Attack Vladivostok to begin the invasion. *Under Siege - Defend London from the Russian Forces *Eye of the Ruin - Rally the remaining British troops and secure London *Stormrider - Chase Makarov's second in command in Tokyo. *Shattered Mountain - Storm Makarov's safehouse in Mount Fuuji *Firefly Rain - Take over a large Russian base on the Moscow Outskirts *Reunion - Reunite with Soap and Price while escaping Yokohama harbor Act 3 *For The Free World - Attack Moscow, destroy Zakhaev's Statue and secure the way to the Kremlin *Victor Charlie - Storm the Kremlin, and secure the President *Sweet Revenge - Pursue and kill Makarov in the streets of Beijing. Characters Task Force 141 *John "Soap" MacTavish - Playable character in the previous Modern Warfare game. Currently serves as Task Force 141 field commander *John Price - Task Force 141 commander in Modern Warfare 2 *Nikolai - Russian Pilot and a friend of Soap in the Modern Warfare series *Sgt. Calvin Sanderson - Previously serves as the compound guardian in Bangkok, he's now officially a Task Force 141 soldier. The main playable character in this game. U.S. Army Rangers *Pvt. James Ramirez - A playable character from Modern Warfare 2 and a member of Hunter 2-1 under the command of Sgt. Foley *Sgt. Foley - Commander of Hunter 2-1, also Ramirez's captain in the game *Cpl. Barry Dunn - A member of Hunter 2-1 in Modern Warfare 2 British Army *Staff Sergeant Harrison Field - A minor playable character in this game. Appeared in Battle for United Kingdom *Lieutenant David Lawrence - A friend of Harrison in the British Army. *Captain Daniel Leonard - Captain of Harrison and David in the British Army Shadow Company *Ralph Bloom - General Shepherd's right hand man and second in command of the Shadow Company. Inner Circle *Vladimir Makarov - The Ultranationalist leader and also the main antagonist of the game. *Mikhail Breznev - Makarov's right hand man and also the inner circle second in command. Locations *Eastern Seaboard of the United States **New York Harbor **The Pentagon *Thailand **Bangkok *Brazil **Rio de Janeiro *Russia **Vladivostok **Moscow's Outskirts **The Kremlin *United Kingdom **Brighton Beach **London *Japan **Tokyo **Mount Fuuji **Yokohama Harbor *People Republic of China **Beijing Weapons See'' List of Weapons in Call of Duty: Crisis of 2016'' Special Ops See List of Special Ops Levels in Call of Duty: Crisis of 2016